Untouchable
by Shinigami1951
Summary: Duo is a highly prized, luxuriously stabled but extremely restricted prisoner of Emperor Treize's court. Then along comes Heero Yuy who brushes against him in the marketplace, and Duo, for the first time in his life, unexpectedly feels pleasure. 1x2 AU
1. Prologue

Title: UNTOUCHABLE  
  
Author: Shinigami195  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: 1x2  
  
Warnings: None yet.  
  
Summary: Duo is a psychic lie detector. He cannot stand direct skin-to-skin contact for very long because he would otherwise go insane and lose all boundaries of self from the memories he absorbs.  
  
Everyday contact is generally avoided because it causes intense pain.  
  
Duo is a highly prized, luxuriously stabled but extremely restricted prisoner of Emperor Treize's court. Then along comes Heero Yuy who brushes against him in the marketplace, and Duo, for the first time in his life, unexpectedly feels pleasure.  
  
Notes: AU.  
  
Prologue  
  
Emperor Trieze was standing by his carriage when a boy brushed passed him. He turned to see who had dared touch him in that way. The boy was panting, only a few feet from Trieze and his guards. The 15 year old Emperor snapped out his orders.  
  
"Seize that boy!"  
  
The boy, who had looked up to see Trieze pointing at him, turned and ran. His small wiry body gave him the advantage of the chase as Trieze's men hurried after him.  
  
It had been later that day, while he was eating his evening feast with the other counties when the boy was brought before him.  
  
The boy was a fire. Burning brighter than anyone else in the room. His unusual eye colour and long brown-copper hair (1) made him look like a match on fire.  
  
As he was dragged forward Trieze noticed something about the boy, he was wincing alot. As if the touch of the guards was burning him. Trieze's eyes narrowed as the boy suddenly burst out crying, he tried to keep his sobs quiet but they racked through his whole body.  
  
"Please, let go." The boy whimpered and the guards pushed him to the ground at Trieze's feet.  
  
"Who is he?" Trieze asked.  
  
"He refuses to give his name but we believe him to be a Psychic."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"He can't touch other people sir. And when he does it seems to hurt him."  
  
Trieze knelt down in front of the boy and touch the copper hair, pulling his face up.  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
The boy, Duo, spat in his face.  
  
Trieze calmly cleaned his face with a napkin and then stood up to face his head guard.  
  
"I do believe that someday this boy may be of use to me. Take him to the highest tower and give him a room."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"He cannot sleep on the floor now can he? Oh and to make sure he doesn't try to escape post a guard by his door, and give the guard orders that the only time he may leave the boy's side is when he is sleeping, or bathing."  
  
Trieze stepped away from the boy as his guards grabbed him and dragged him away.  
  
"Get me Odin Lowe, I do believe he will be able to help me."  
  
So that was where Duo was to live. A prisoner of the Emperor until the Emperor sow it fit to get rid of him. Not that Duo made life easy in the palace. For the next five years he spent his time plotting and planning ways to escape and nearly managed it on several occasions. When he reached the tender age of 10, Duo was given a friend. Quatre. An orphan Prince, whose parents and sisters had just been killed. With Quatre to distract him Duo gave up trying to escape and accepted life in the palace. After all it wasn't that bad.  
  
On Duo's 16th birthday he was brought forward into the court.  
  
"Duo, I have looked after you for ten years now. I have given your clothes, food and a warm place to sleep at night. I do believe it is time for you to start earning your keep."  
  
"You keep me as a prisoner." Duo snapped.  
  
"You have the freedom of the palace and city."  
  
"With a guard on my back!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Ungrateful little brat!"  
  
Duo looked away, his silvery-violet eyes narrowed.  
  
"Listen Duo, all I need you to do is tell me what your power is."  
  
"My power?"  
  
"You can't touch people without seeing something. What do you see? What is it that you feel?" Trieze asked.  
  
"I am a Psychic. When I touch people I see their memories. Nothing is hidden from me."  
  
Trieze smiled. "That is what we thought. Mind giving us a little demo of what you can do?"  
  
"What kind of demo?"  
  
"Bring him up." Trieze motioned to a guard.  
  
The guard dragged in an old beggar man, dressed in rags but under his clothes was the making of something evil. Duo could sense it as soon as the man entered the room. Dark magic was at work.  
  
"He says he is an simple old man. We have reason to believe he is a wizard. Tell me, what is the truth?"  
  
Duo sighed and braced himself as he strolled towards the old man hanging between the two guards. His long hair hung down his back, almost like a snake as Duo reached out slowly, his hand coming to rest on the man's shoulder.  
  
Duo's eyes closed and he took in what he saw. In his mind's eye he was dragged through the old man's life, all 94 years of it until he reached the man's younger life. He watched as the man was trained as a wizard and how the man sank deep into dark magic.  
  
Duo let go and stepped back, panting heavily, sweat running down his face.  
  
"He's a Dark Wizard, *pant* set to kill *pant* the Emperor."  
  
Duo then collapsed on to all fours.  
  
"Kill the old man!" Trieze ordered, he turned his gaze to the boy kneeing in front of him and he smiled.  
  
"I knew I was right to keep you. You are a treasure Duo Maxwell and I intend of keeping you here, as mine."  
  
TBC...  
  
(1) I know Duo has cobalt eyes and chestnut brown hair but I wanted to make it a little bit different ^^ don't flame me cause of it. Just tell me you don't like it and I'll change it! Easy enough.  
  
Well what does everyone think? Comments please 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: UNTOUCHABLE

Author: Shinigami195

Rating: R

Pairings: 1x2 13+6 R+1 5+2?

Warnings: Evil Trieze throughout 

Notes: Duo in this has silver-violet eyes, which are more silver. Sometimes I'll call them silver-violet, other times just silver or just violet. It makes it easy that way! I think you'll find I'll make them silver most of the time ^^. Odin is Trieze's stepbrother! I told someone that Heero and Odin are partners, well soz about that but I've changed it now so they are… read and find out! I really like this fic and I'm going to tyr anf finish this one as quickly as I can.

Thanks to: G'Vola, NightCralwer, Tina, ShadeAngel, Miharu, seamaidian (Quatre doesn't have his space heart but he will have a magic ability and Trieze is 25ish), AV, Kayle, Jazzy,

Chapter 1

"Oh someone new to annoy!!!"

The Chinese guard, Chang Wufei, turned to see what had made that sentence. He cried out as he came face to face with what appeared to be a hyperactive boy with very long hair and gorgeous eyes!

"You must be my new guard! Hi I'm Duo Maxwell and this is Prince Quatre Winner."

There was a small blond boy standing behind the hypo boy.

"Chang Wufei, I have been asked to escort you around the Kingdom."

"More like act like my new master, only let me go to places where you can see me."

"I have been..."

"Same old, same old." Duo waved away Wufei's words. Wufei turned to Quatre.

"What?"

"That's Duo, strange, weird but... nice."

"I heard that!" The boy sang strolling away from the other two.

"Wait Duo!" Quatre yelled at the running away boy.

But Duo was gone already.

"Great I lose him on my very first day!"

"Don't worry. He always does this to a new guard. It's his way to find out just how good you are." Quatre smiled at Wufei. "You better go find him. I'll go keep Trieze busy until you do." Quatre winked before heading off towards the Throne Room.

***

Quatre entered the throne room to see that Trieze had company.

"Oh Prince Quatre."

Quatre bowed and strolled forward. "Good morning sir."

Quatre looked around the Throne room, he didn't know the people that were sitting around the throne.

"This is Prince Quatre, I'm in change of keeping him safe until he comes of age and can take his place as ruler of his kingdom." Trieze told everyone. "Quatre this is Odin Lowe, he is my most trusted friend and brother. The man next to him is Lord Millardo Peacecraft, heir to the Sank Kingdom and his sister Princess Relena."

Quatre nodded to the three guests. 

"My nephew is around here somewhere, but he has disappeared."

Odin chuckled, he was an tall man, with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. "Heero doesn't wish to become Emperor once you die Trieze. He believes you will have an heir by then and he will not be needed."

Trieze smiled. "I have already named Heero as my heir and I wish for him to stay here now for good. Plus I do believe that him and Relena would make a brilliant king and queen together."

Relena blushed at this and Quatre smiled.

"Please sit Quatre, we have dark matters to attend to."

***

Wufei flopped onto a bench in the gardens under the shade of a large oak tree. He sighed heavily.

"I can't be *that* hard to find can I?"

Wufei looked up quickly, he saw silvery eyes smirking at him before the owner of them jumped down on to the grass, landing on all fours like a cat.

"Have you been up there all along?"

"No, I've been following you around all day." He laughed.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, it was great fun! You're a lot better then the other guards Trieze stuck on me." Duo stood, brushing dirt and grim of his clothes and sat down beside Wufei.

"I was told you were a Psychic. Is that true?"

"Kind of. For as long as I can remember when I touch someone I feel their memories, their ups and downs and it's horrible. It leaves me feeling… pain."

"That's why Trieze keeps you here?" Wufei asked, there was a darkness in Duo's silver-violet eyes that made him want to gather the boy up in his arms and comfort him but he now knew doing that would cause the boy more pain.

"Yes." The silver eyes closed and Duo lent back against the tree. "Nothing stops it. Clothing doesn't help. Most psychic is by skin to skin only but even if I touch someone through some material or other I still feel their thoughts and memories."

"Sounds horrible."

"You have no idea!" Duo snapped at Wufei.

"I'm sorry. I should of thought."

Wufei scanned his eyes over the boy next to him. No one would be able to touch this beauty. Duo would never know the pleasure of holding a loved one or what making love feels like. Part from other people's experiences.

"Duo?"

"Yeah."

"What happens if you touch someone for too long, or too many people at once?"

"This man, Odin Lowe, came here just after I first arrived here. He told me that one day I'll lost the barriers that separate my memories from other peoples and I'll go insane. No more Duo. I wont know what are my memories or what other people memories are. I'll be useless as a human and the only things you could do with me is either lock me away and hope that after a while or never touching someone my memory barriers will come back or kill me and save me from a life of hell."

Wufei looked down at his hands and study them even though he couldn't really see them. He was taking in what Duo had just said, and thinking about the life, which Duo has, and must, lead.

"Hay Wu? Can I call you Wu? Take me to the market place please???!!!"

"Why?"

"Cause I love being around people and there are always lots of people there!"

Wufei nodded and Duo jumped up. "Come on then."

Wufei didn't want to pity Duo, the boy who seemed to love and care so freely but couldn't touch or hold people or get the contract he truly needs, but he knew deep down he did. He sighed again as Duo hurried away towards the Palace Gates.

"HURRY UP WU!"

Wufei suddenly smiled. "I hate being called that!"

***

He hated this, the feeling of being trapped in one place. More than any thing he hated knowing he was trapped in one place, namely the Palace. Dressed in beggar clothes, Baron Heero Yuy, heir to the Oz Empire, made his escape from the stonewalls of the Palace and hurried into the market place. He was meant to be meeting Princess Relena Peacecraft, his future wife but he didn't want to. He had seen her from afar and she was nothing special, in fact she was dressed in pink and appeared to be a brat. When he had seen her, the blond princess had been yelling at a servant because she had been given red roses instead of pink roses in her room.

No she wasn't the girl Heero wanted to marry, in fact, Baron Heero Yuy preferred boys to girls.

Heero entered the market place and shield his face as he made his way through the crowd.

***

Duo hurried to the market square. It was a few hundred meters out of the palace and the furthest Duo could go without being chased after by Trieze's guards. His eyes danced as he entered the waves of normal day people going about their normal lives.

"Duo!!!"

Duo looked over his shoulder and waved at Wufei who seemed to be having problems with keeping up. The only problem with looking backwards at Wufei was that Duo wasn't looking at where he was going and he banged straight into something.

Someone more like.

Duo hit the guy's chest with his own and fell backwards. The shock of their skin touching sent shivers running through Duo's body and he immediately sow a baby boy being held tenderly in his mother's arm. A strange loving feeling raced through Duo's body as he laid there stunned on the ground.

"DUO!"

Wufei reached Duo's side and knelt down beside Duo's side.

Duo opened his eyes and stared at the person who was standing over him.

"I'm sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." The voice was the same tone, but deep and smooth at the same time.

"It was my fault." Duo gasped out and he struggled to rise to his feet.

"Let me help." The man reached out and took Duo's hand pulling him to his feet.

There was no pain, not for Duo, he stared at their joined hands and watched as the man's memories washed into him. They were warm memories, filled of the man's childhood and the love he had felt. Then he sow the man's mother's death. The pain that had ripped through the young boy ripped through Duo and Duo could hear someone yelling in pain.

He didn't realise it that it was himself.

TBC… 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Untouchable

Author: Shinigami195

Rating: R

Pairings: 1x2 13+6 R+1 2+5 

Warnings: Evil Trieze

Summary: Duo is a psychic lie detector. He cannot stand direct skin-to-skin contact for very long because he would otherwise go insane and lose all boundaries of self from the memories he absorbs. 

Everyday contact is generally avoided because it causes intense pain.

Duo is a highly prized, luxuriously stabled but extremely restricted prisoner of Emperor Treize's court. Then along comes Heero Yuy who brushes against him in the marketplace, and Duo, for the first time in his life, unexpectedly feels pleasure.

Notes: AU. This idea was a plot bunny found on the web site http://www.nitid.org/cgi-bin/plotbunnies   I would like to say thanks to Nitid for letting me use her idea and I hope she likes the fic ^^

Change of plan Odin ISN'T Trieze's brother.

It's been a while since I last updated this. Thank you to all who have reviewed! Keep reviewing please.

Chapter 2

He should have been paying attention to where he was going. He walked straight into the boy, knocked him to the ground, then helped him out and it seemed that his touch had burned the silver-violet eyed boy.

Heero blamed himself. 

The boy was his age, with long dark copper hair and deep silver-violet eyes. He had been talking to someone behind him and Heero had banged straight into him. 

As soon as the boy had started to scream, Heero had dropped their hands and stood back melting into the crowd as the guards surrounded the market place hurried forward to help the boy.

He felt so much to blame.

He had loved the way the boy's hand has felt in his.

Duo.

The Chinese boy with him had called him Duo.

Strange name.

For a unique person.

As Heero re entered the palace and slid silently through the shadows to his room he made a promise to himself. He was going to find this boy. 

Duo.

**********************

So much pain. 

It was all Duo could feel. Hands were all over his body. Pain racked his body more than ever and he could hear his blood beating in his own ears. His eyes were clench shut and the blackness was a blinding white pain.

Everywhere.

"Quickly!" He heard someone say, hardly heard due to the screaming that was falling from Duo's own mouth.

He could feel the people holding him running, their hands burnt him, their memories invaded Duo's mind and Duo felt his connection to his life begin to come loose.

Suddenly they disappeared.

No more burning hands, only the pain that pulsed round Duo's body every time his heart beat remained.

Duo couldn't breath, the pain stole the air from his lungs faster than Duo could breath it in.

"Get Odin Lowe! If he dies then a lot of other people will as well!"

Trieze.

Duo pinpointed the voice and threw his head back and forth as Trieze laid a hand on his forehead.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He was dimly aware of himself muttering the word NO over and over, his head thrashing about trying to dislodge Trieze's hot hand from his already burning skin.

Trieze removed his hand and narrowed his cornflower blue eyes at the boy sweating and crying on the bed. He looked around at the guard Wufei.

"Well? How did this happen?"

"He wasn't looking where he was going. He walked into an beggar."

"No wonder he is so much pain." Odin commented as he stuck a needle deep in Duo's arm.

Slowly Duo's eyes slide shut and the boy fell into a dark deep dreamless sleep.

Trieze turned to Odin. "Why?"

"Even through Duo sees the memories of other people in his mind's eye, they are not why he is in pain. Every memory that someone holds has a certain feeling to it. It is that feeling that causes Duo pain… if the feeling is pain, Duo feels pain. If the feeling is pleasure than Duo will feel pleasure. However all the people you make him touch are evil bastards, a few more people with painful memories could flip Duo over the edge and destroy him."         

Wufei gasped.

Trieze simply shrugged. "Then I'll lock him in this room for a week or two. Avoid contract with people at all. Chang you will be the only one allowed in here and that is only when he needs food!!!"

Trieze turned and walked sharply out of the door.     

Odin sighed and looked back at the sleeping Duo who was tossing and turning on the bed. It seemed that even in his sleep Duo couldn't escape the pain of it all.

*********************

Heero kneed the side of his head with the heel of his hand.

"Think Yuy, think!!!"

"What are you going here?"

Heero looked round.

"Father."

"You should be entertaining Princess Relena."

"I am, she's over there."

Odin looked at where Heero pointed. Relena was wondering through the old library looking disdainfully at the books that were covered in dust and dirt.

"Why is she here?"

"Cause I said I was coming here."

Odin looked at the rather large and fat book on the table in front of Heero beside the magic light.

Heero's mother had been a witch making Heero a half blood. He could do small tricks.

"The records of the kingdom?"

"I thought I should know some things about it if I am going to rule it. Why are you here?"

"I'm worried about Duo. There must be something I can do."

Heero blinked as his mentor walked away.

"Duo?" He asked.

Odin nodded as he began to search the bookshelves.

"Trieze's psychic." Odin informed Heero as he liked the look of a book and pulled it out of the shelf, unsettling a pile of dust and covering himself in it.

Relena walked forward.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave."

Heero waved her away.

She glared at him but strolled off and out of the old library, which was in one of the towers and was never used because a more up to date library was somewhere else in the Palace.

"Your mother would of like Duo, he's a mystery."

Odin sat down and opened the book. Heero closed the old book he had been read and stood up to read over Odin's shoulder. His Prussian eyes scanned down the pages as Odin flicked through them.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He is going slowly mad. Every time he touches someone or they touch him he losing a little bit of his sanity. There has to be a way to prevent that from happening before he goes complete insane and loses everything! Including the knowledge of his own very name! Turn that light up Heero, I can barely read this."

The young baron waved his hand at the lamp, which suddenly glowed extremely bright, and the whole of the old library was a lit in a warm yellow glow, including the hidden corners.

"That's better. Now lets see." Odin peered at the pages and Heero glanced around the room.

It was then he saw it. 

Hidden at the very back of the library in the corner, which was once covered in darkness, was a hole in the wall.

"Be back in a minute."

He strolled over to it. It was barely a meter wide and about half a meter tall. Getting down on all fours Heero crawled in.

The room was pitch black, or staircase was pitch black. Heero caught himself just in time before he went flying down the stairs. 

"Light." He muttered waving his hand and the staircase was showered in golden rays coming straight from Heero's hand.

The walls were charcoal black and the stone of the staircase was slowly crumbling away. Slowly and carefully he walked down them, one hand lighting the way the other hand running along the wall for support as he walked. After about 5 minutes of walking down the stairs he came to a solid wooden door. He pressed his whole weight against the door but it refused to move.

"Open." Heero muttered, the light in his hand dying so he could cast the new spell. The door swung open and Heero walked into a small room, which looked like it was once a chapel. There was one window, stain glass, which shred colourful light into the room. 

Sitting in the middle of the light was a woman, her head was bowed and she was on her knees.

"Hello?"

"She can't hear you."

Heero spun round. 

"Who are you?" Heero asked.

There was a boy, his jade eyes burned into Heero's Prussian ones. His brown hair, in a style that defied gravity, covered half of his face. He wore black robes, a lot like the ones that used to be worn a long time ago.

"Baron Heero Yuy."

"How do you know my name?"

"You are a strong wizard."

"My mother was a witch. I'm only half."

"Only a really strong wizard can open that door."

"Who is she? And more importantly who are you?"

"I can't tell you the answers to them questions unless you promise one thing?"

"What?"

"You must not let the magician who calls himself Romemto get hold of her."

Heero slowly nodded, unsure of what he was getting himself into.

"My name is Trowa Barton and I am the Guardian of the two people that can save this world from this man."

Trowa walked over from his corner and placed a hand on the stone statue.

"This is Lady Hilde Schbeiker. Once she was the princess of the whole world but her future husband only wanted her because she and only she holds the knowledge of where the Gundam Stone can be found."

"Gundam Stone?"

"Only a strong wizard or witch can use the Gundam Stone. Whoever holds it, holds the power to destroy the whole world if they wish."

"Shit."

"I was her best friend. I trained to be a wizard a long time ago. I'm over 1000 years old and we've been waiting for you Baron Heero Yuy."

"We?" 

"Me and Hilde. I placed her under the spell but now I can release her because all the players are here."

"Players? Wait you said you were the guardian of two people. Who is the second one?"

"Back when Hilde was a Princess she had a hidden brother, they were extremely close, and his name was Duo. Her future husband found out and placed a curse on Duo, jealous of the love that the two siblings shared. He was given the gift of being able to see and feel other people's memories and thoughts just by touch. But it would slowly turn him insane. Back then Duo didn't know of the Gundam Stone but the next time he touched Hilde everything was revealed to him. Duo was then taken prisoner by Hilde's future husband…"

"Who was?"

"His name back then was Prince Romemto but he has changed it since then. He told Duo that Duo could tell him where the stone was or die. Duo killed himself. I placed a charm on him that one day he would be re born and then I turned Hilde to stone as she is now."

"So you guard Duo as well?"

"Yes."

"This makes a creep kind of sense. Where do I come into this?"

"You must protect Hilde and Duo, they must go together and find this Stone. Once they have found the stone, you must destroy it, at all costs! Of course I'll be there as well."

"How do you free Hilde?"

"I need her brother."

"What if Duo doesn't remember her?"

"Then she'll be heartbroken but we must do this! To ensure the safety of the Earth!"

Heero nodded.

"Then I should go?"

"Yes."

Heero left quickly, locking the door behind him and heading quickly back up the stairs. His brain trying to work out everything out and get a plan together.

"First things first." He told himself. "Find Duo and gain his trust!"

TBC…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW *chants* Is it working?

~Shinigami195~


End file.
